


New Cat on The Block: Marichat May 2019

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Chat is a cat, F/M, Familiars, Fluff, Mari finds him, Marichat, Marichat May, Romance, The actual Marichat May prompt list, The only person who can break the spell is the one who cast it, This kitty needs some love, Under a curse, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In which Chat was cursed to be a cat by day and human by night. That is, until he finds a brave witch willing to go against the sorcerer that cursed him to restore his full human form.Chapter 1 | No Powers | In which Marinette finds herself a familiar.





	New Cat on The Block: Marichat May 2019

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of a storyline for the original prompt list and couldn't help myself :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes for the chapter:  
> \- You can only find yourself a familiar during a solar eclipse  
> \- During the solar eclipse, all magic 'disappears' which brings the familiars out of hiding  
> \- While an actual solar eclipse lasts a few minutes, and is a very rare occurrence, in this fic it happens once a year, and will last for an entire day (but all spells cast beforehand won't fade away).  
> \- The day will be completely random, and you'll know because when you try to use magic, it won't work  
> \- You'll feel a special connection to your familiar specifically when you first find them.
> 
> Writer's block sucks, and I'm sure there are a lot of mistakes in this (I'll edit this eventually), but if I didn't post this now, I probably would've deleted it and not posted anything for another two weeks... But I hope you enjoy this! Comments always encourage me to write, so feel free to leave one!

More than anything, Marinette had always wanted a familiar.

But year after year, her hope had dwindled as she watched witch after witch find their bonded creature, leaving her as the only witch in the town without one.

She'd grown up, left town, and started a new life for herself, witches no longer teasing her for her lack of familiar.

Because as they say, by her age, a witch without a familiar is unheard of.

Needless to say, she was surprised to find a black cat sitting on her porch, green luminescent eyes peering up at her. 

_Could it be?_

_Could this be her familiar?_

But she knew getting attached right away would be pointless, not until she new for sure it was hers.

Carefully approaching the creature, she knelt down in front of it, combing her fingers through his thick black fur, before touching her head to his.

And she felt it.

The little spark that signified he really  _was_ her familiar.

Pulling away, she scooped up the cat in her arms, before standing up.

"Well you're a precious little thing, aren't you?" She cooed, nuzzling her nose in the kitten's fur. "We'll go pick up some supplies for you tomorrow. We don't want you getting into my scrolls and spell books, now do we?" 

Carrying the cat into her home, she couldn't help but think that this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship.

And boy did she wish the eclipse was over now.

He'd spilled her ink all over her desk and then  _jumped_ in it, leaving black cat-shaped footprints all over her house, her books,  _and_ her scrolls.

And while she could just magically clean everything up, the eclipse wasn't going to be over for another... Twelve hours. 

 _Which means she also couldn't cast the Tameness spell until tomorrow,_ she mused.

Picking up the little fur ball, though mindful of his ink-covered paws, she said, "Well, with all this bad luck, I think I'll call you... Chat Noir." Placing a kiss to his fur, she continued. "And hey Chat, this little journey of ours is going to be an interesting one, yeah?"

But what she didn't know then, was how right she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Familiars are all wild creatures, so the tameness spell will sort of domesticate them, and cause them not to do all of... That.
> 
> Just a short little prologue to introduce the fic (and hopefully the rest will be longer)
> 
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it! I'd loved to here your opinion on it :)


End file.
